Hinata Ingin Terbang
by siucchi
Summary: Meski begitu, Hinata tidak pernah menyerah dan terus melambungkan harapan. [Kageyama/Hinata] semi AR. Collab with Panda Dayo. dedicated for #1003UntukSarah


**Hinata Ingin Terbang**

 **[KageHina, semi AR]  
a collaboration fanfic**

 **Panda Dayo & siucchi **

**#1003UntukSarah**

 **.  
Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **No profit gain from this fic**

* * *

 _"Aku bisa terbang."_

Kata-kata itu selalu digumamkannya ketika esok tiba. Melihat pemandangan melalui jendela dari posisinya berada. Berusaha menikmati tiap-tiap hari yang kini tidak lagi terisi oleh mimpinya.

Hinata selalu rutin melihat acara pertandingan tim voli nasional Jepang di televisi. Melihat bagaimana kaki itu bergerak lihai dan membimbing tim menuju kemenangan. Mendengar tiap decitan sepatu yang selalu ia rindukan.

Hari itu ketika upacara kelulusan seangkatannya, Hinata digeplak Tanaka-senpai di gerbang depan. Ia tertawa seperti biasa, tetap bersinar.

Ia lalu menyadari hilangnya salah satu eksistensi di antara mereka, partner yang selama ini membantunya berkembang pesat mencapai kemajuan yang entah harus ia bayar dengan apa.

Fokus Hinata terpecah saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang perawat membawakannya sarapan seperti biasa. Dirinya refleks menoleh, lalu mengulas senyum, beranggapan bahwa semua akan sama seperti sedia kala. Ia selalu bermimpi, dan tak lelah berharap, tempat ini akan segera ditinggalkannya. Lalu ia bisa terbang lebih tinggi lagi, lagi, bersinar secerah matahari seperti yang selalu didambakannya.

"Waktunya makan siang… ah, keluargamu tidak di sini, mau kusuapi?" perawat wanita meletakkan senampan hidangan di atas nakas, sunggingan senyum kentara merepresentasikan ketulusan.

Hinata meringis, menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka sedang pulang ke rumah sebentar. Tak apa, aku bisa makan sendiri, kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." masih belum luntur senyumnya, si suster beranjak pergi dan kembali menutup pintu.

Hinata kembali memutar pandang ke jendela. Mengamati gerak helai daun yang diembus angin dan jatuh ke tanah. Memandangi batang pohon kekar yang menjulang tinggi melewati bidang visinya. Melihat apa saja yang penting bisa membuatnya mengenang masa yang telah lama tak lagi dialaminya.

Secerah terik mentari, harapan itu masih ada. Dan akan selalu hadir merengkuh mimpi-mimpinya yang nyaris berkarat.

"Oi."

Kepalanya lantas tertoleh ke sumber suara. Saking fokusnya pada panaroma luar kaca, Hinata bahkan sampai tak menyadari ada eksistensi lain yang mampir ke ruangannya. Bersamaan dengan bunyi derit pintu yang tertutup, langkah kaki beralas sepatu putih itu mendekati ranjangnya. Kageyama Tobio hari ini datang, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Hinata tak pernah memasang wajah selain cerah. Tak pernah mengukir hasrat selain riang gembira. Kehadiran sang partner adalah alasannya menyungging senyum, disertai tawa yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia bahagia. "Yo! Kau sudah selesai latihan?"

Kageyama membisu. Tangannya bergerak lambat menaruh sekantung plastik di atas meja. Tatapnya tak seterang biasa—meski ia sendiri jarang berbinar seperti partner terdekatnya. Tanpa harus repot membalas, Kageyama menarik bangku dan duduk menghadap ranjang. Namun gerak matanya tidak tertuju ke pasien yang dijenguk, hanya ke kaki besi penopang ranjang.

"Ayolah, kau jangan terus-terusan merengut begitu! Kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" sahut Hinata santai, seperti biasa, dengan tawa yang (seharusnya) memecah suasana.

Alih-alih merespons Kageyama justru semakin memalingkan pandang, ke arah mana saja asal tidak menerima pancaran cerah dari ekspresi yang sudah langganan mewarnai hari-harinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali lapangan dan menerima bola lemparanmu lagi, Kageyama. Kita akan bersinar di lapangan lagi, hehe."

Kepalanya terangkat, sorot Kageyama jatuh ke destinasi yang terbungkus selimut putih di hadapan. Giginya dipaksa menggigit belah bibir, entah bagaimana ia selalu ingin pergi setiap kali Hinata mengungkit mimpi.

"HEI!"

Sontak Kageyama mengerjap.

Volume suara dinaikkan, Hinata sesungguhnya benci kalau partnernya selalu menundukkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan kembali ke lapangan dan bermain voli lagi bersamamu! Ini adalah janji! Hoi, Kageyama!"

Hentak kaki menyentuh penumpu bangku, Kageyama terseret alur dan spontan menegapkan tubuh. "KENAPA KAU TERIAK? BERISIK!"

Tak mau kalah, Hinata memekik lebih keras. "KAU YANG DULUAN TERIAK! JANGAN PURA-PURA TULI! KENAPA DIAM SAJA DARITADI!"

Rentang tangan tertarik ke atas ranjang, Kageyama menghentak tepi kasur dan lanjut berteriak kini tepat di depan muka Hinata, "BERISIK! AKU TAHU, SIALAN!"

Ketika akan membalas racauan Kageyama, Hinata dibungkam dengan pemandangan di hadapan. Berikutnya Kageyama tidak mematri wajah songong seperti biasa, namun malah menundukkan kepala dan menggertakkan gigi. Jari-jarinya mencengkram selimut, mengalirkan seluruh frustasi ke benda yang digenggamnya.

Alis Hinata menukik, "Hentikan berwajah seperti itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti." balas Kageyama langsung. "Kau mengorbankan mimpimu untuk menolongku waktu itu."

Hinata mengernyit, "Bodoh, kau harus selamat karena aku membutuhkanmu sebagai _setter_. Siapa bilang aku menyelamatkanku."

Kageyama mendelik, "Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya kau lebih cepat."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Tangan kaku menyibak selimut, Kageyama berteriak. "Tidak! Kalau kau benar membutuhkanku sebagai _setter_ untuk memuaskan hasratmu di lapangan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membuang mimpimu! Kau sudah mencelakai dirimu sendiri! Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku saat itu!"

Lembar kain putih tersingkap dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai, refleks Hinata lebih dulu menahan lajunya. "Apa sih?!"

Masih menggeram, Kageyama kini menundukkan kepala. Suaranya berubah lirih. "Kau tidak perlu lagi bersikap seperti ini. Kau seharusnya istirahat saja sekarang, tidak usah melontar harapan lagi. Kau sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Kau seharusnya sadar dan melihat dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dan sekarang aku kesal padamu!" balas Hinata keras.

Kageyama mengangkat wajah, menatap intens pemuda berambut oranye yang terduduk di atas ranjang. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, atau aku sendiri yang akan berhenti."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kageyama mengembuskan napas berat, melangkah mundur ke bangku dan menjatuhkan duduk. "Aku berniat berhenti dari voli."

Lantas amarahnya memuncak, Hinata mencondongkan tubuh dan melanjutkan omelan, "Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh berhenti!"

"Siapa kau melarang-larang?!" Kageyama balik membentak.

Suasana melengang. Jeda itu digunakan mereka untuk saling bertatap. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata melepas diri dan bersandar ke ranjang, kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Aku kecewa."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melanjutkan, itu saja." gumam Kageyama menundukkan kepala.

"Aku ingin terus melihatmu di lapangan."

"Aku lebih baik berdiri di sampingmu daripada membiarkanmu jadi penonton di sisi lapangan."

Hening mengambil alih suasana. Desir angin yang menelusup lewat celah ventilasi bergerak membelai pori-pori. Kini yang mendekap bukan lagi sinar harapan maupun kilau impian. Meski langit cerah, rasanya awan kelabu tengah menaungi dan menjadi atap bagi keduanya.

"Kau harus fokus penyembuhan. Sampai hari itu tiba, aku bersedia jadi _setter_ -mu lagi." ujar Kageyama pelan.

"Aku akan sembuh sebentar lagi." jawab Hinata nyaris berbisik.

"Jangan lagi menyangkal. Kau harus terima bahwa kau tidak lagi bisa melompat. Sebesar apapun kau berharap, ini sudah berakhir."

Hinata menggeram, "Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Lepas selimutmu, lihat baik-baik. Kakimu tidak ada lagi. Diamputasi seminggu lalu. Kau bodoh karena pilih menyelamatkanku saat kecelakaan tempo waktu lalu. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku, dasar idiot."

Berikutnya tangis tak terbendung. Sebenarnya Hinata Shoyo tahu kawannya benar. Ia mengerti kalau dirinya tidak bisa lagi melihat seisi lapangan di atas daratan. Ia tak bisa lagi melayang di udara seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Ia hanya menyangkal dan terus mengelak.

Mimpinya telah berkarat, namun ia terus berupaya membersihkannya dengan berharap. Meski harapan itu sendiri takkan bisa mengembalikan lagi kedua kakinya. Tak bisa lagi membawanya terbang seperti dulu kala.

Dan ruangan itu terus diselimuti senyap. Hanya isak tangis yang mengudara. Kageyama sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menahan kecamuk di batinnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 _a/n : aku nangessshhh ;;;;;;;;;; hinata kesayangan jadi tragedy begini :'(( Sarah, ini si Pands yang punya ide, aku mah apa zmph :'(( maaf telat, tapi percaya deh ini kita tulis dengan sepenuh hati :'(((_


End file.
